Tu secreto
by Mitsuko Chikanatsu
Summary: Arthur Kirkland siempre odio a los homosexuales, a los afeminados, y a los que se dan aires de algo que no son. Alfred F. Jones es todo eso y mas. Arthur, aunque no lo acepte, le tiene envidía. Y un día, espiando al chico, descubre que Alfred es diferente a lo que aparente. Usuk. One Shot. Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya, no mio. Disfruten


Los pasillos del colegio Gakuen Hetalia se llenaban de grititos infantiles. Las jóvenes empezaban a susurrar con una sonrisa, otras se sonrojaban ligeramente, mientras otras se mantenían en la misma posición.

El capitán del equipo de Football, Alfred F. Jones, caminaba por los pasillos de la prestigiosa escuela, siendo aclamado por todas las chicas presentes.

Eso, y mucho más, odiaba Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred, el chico "perfecto". De ojos azules como el cielo, mirada encantadora y de cabello rubio con un pequeño rulo saliendo de su cabeza.

Y no solo eso. Alfred había logrado lo que él nunca logro en un lapso de un año. Tener amigos, ser popular. No ser molestado por la otra gente. Ser el capitán del equipo de Football, ser parte del equipo. Ser aclamado por todos y todas.

En la opinión de Arthur, ese chico no tenía nada de especial. Mirada afeminada, voz demasiado aguda, ropa demasiado grande para lo que aparentaba ser. Además de que, presentaba actitudes extrañas. Esa estúpida necesidad de utilizar gorras a donde fuera que vaya y nunca entrar a las clases de natación, cada una de esas, con pretextos diferentes.

Claro, dejaba decepcionadas a cada una de las mujeres de la escuela.

Y a él también.

Arthur, por alguna razón, deseaba conocer a todo a ese chico americano. Deseaba saber su secreto y tirar su fama. Deseaba ser el aclamado presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ganar el corazón de cada una de las estudiantes del colegio. Deseaba quitarle el poder a Alfred. Y eso, de alguna manera, lo iba a hacer.

Cada noche, cada día, espiaba a Alfred, tratando de averiguar ese oscuro secreto.

Kiku Honda, su mejor amigo, también deseaba conocer los secretos de Alfred, al que tanto había tomado interés.

Ambos se reunían todas las tardes para encontrarse, "de casualidad", a Alfred. Kiku para saludarlo, y Arthur para evitarlo.

Hasta que, una vez, por ciertas razones, Kiku tuvo que faltar al espionaje. Y Arthur sabía que esas razones eran Yin Wang, la mujer transferida de China.

Así que ese día, Kirkland espiaría solo a Alfred.

No iba a negar que estuviera nervioso. Con Kiku la seguridad de no ser encontrado era mayor.

Iba en dirección a las canchas deportivas, cuando chocó con alguien. Fue tirado al piso instantáneamente, produciendo un "ligero dolor" en su parte trasera. (Y por trasera entenderán trasero)

-¿Qué te sucede? Ten más cuidado tu hijo de…..

De repente, Arthur se quedo sin ganas de ofender a alguien. El alma se le fue a los pies. En frente de él, se encontraba Alfred, observándolo con una mirada picara. El americano empezó a reír.

-¡Nunca me había percatado de que tuvieras cejas tan grandes!

Arthur tocó sus cejas con una expresión enojada, para después pararse y tomar por el cuello a Alfred. La sonrisa del otro desapareció en ese instante, transformándose en un ligero sonrojo.

-No te rías de mis cejas, _bloody hell._

_-Oh! So you do speak english!_

_-_Nadie se ríe de mis cejas, ¿Te quedo claro?

-S..Si.

Con esa respuesta, Arthur soltó a Alfred y se dio media vuelta. Arthur nunca alcanzó a ver las notorias mejillas rojas del americano. Aunque, de ese día en adelante, dejaría de espiar, y empezaría a ser espiado.

_Time Skip. _

La aguda voz de Alfred empezaba a hartar a cualquier hombre que pasara junto a él. Cada vez mas gritaba "Soy un héroe", y justo en frente de Arthur.

Y no solo eso. Arthur era seguido por Alfred muy seguido. Fuera a donde fuera, Alfred estaba ahí, usando esas ropas colgadas y esas gorras.

Arthur ya estaba harto. Ni bien quería al americano cerca, este se acercaba. Era el colmo.

Alfred poco a poco empezó a volverse coqueto, demostrándole a Kirkland su interés por él. Y para Arthur, los gays eran seres de otro mundo, seres que no debían de ser tocados, ni existir si quiera.

Por venganza, Arthur espiaría a Alfred, y sacaría su más grande secreto. Ya nada importaba.

Arthur siguió a Alfred sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde iban. Alfred solamente movía la cabeza de lado a lado, pareciendo ocultar algo. Arthur sonrió. Tal vez ya tenía el secreto de Alfred.

Y siguió pensando en eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Alfred estaba tocando su pecho, moviéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Han crecido. –Exclamó.

Esto sorprendió a Arthur, que sin más tiempo que perder, se mantuvo escuchando.

-Si siguen así no podre ocultarlas. –Esta vez la voz de Alfred sonó más aguda de lo normal. No, Alfred, definitivamente no era….

De repente, Alfred entró al baño de mujeres.

-Oh no.

Arthur, decidido, entro al baño igual. Primero, Alfred se quito la gorra, y dejo caer una melena rubia, que le llegaba a los hombros. Poco a poco, Alfred se fue quitando la ropa, revelando un cuerpo cultural. Delgado, fino. Arthur no pudo evitar mironear los pechos de la que se hacía pasar por Alfred.

Entonces, la chica se volteo, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de Arthur.

Un sonrojo evidente se presento en el rostro de la bella chica. Ambos pegaron un grito de niñita chiquita.

Arthur se encontraba sentado junto a la bella joven, a la que no sabía cómo llamar. Esta estaba completamente sonrojada. Ambos se mantuvieron callados por un buen rato, sin saber que decir. Hasta que, Arthur, decidió romper el silencio.

-Entonces….Eres una chica. ¿Por qué querías…..?

-¿Ocultarlo?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

-Amelia F. Jones es mi verdadero nombre. Pero, como mujer, jamás sería aceptada en el equipo de Football de esta escuela, así que….

-Entiendo. –Arthur estaba sonrojado hasta en las orejas. –Lamento lo del baño. No fue muy caballeroso de mi parte.

-No te preocupes, hombre. –Dijo Amelia, dándole una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que Arthur se impulsara por adelante.

-_You bloody wanker!_

-Lo siento. Seré más cuidadosa para la próxima. ¡Ah! Arthur. ¿Me harías un favor?

-Mhm.

-No se lo digas a nadie. –Dijo Amelia, poniendo uno de sus delgados dedos en su boca.

-Supongo que está bien.

-Y una cosa más….

-¿Mhm?

Antes de parpadear siquiera, Arthur y Amanda estaban sumidos en un beso, que Amanda decidió dar iniciativa. Arthur tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, aunque, poco a poco, y con ciertas actitudes tsunderes, correspondió el beso. Amanda se aparto de él, no sin darle una última caricia. Arthur y ella estaban rojos como los tomates de Antonio.

-_You idiot!_-Exclamó Arthur, saboreándose los labios, completamente rojo.

-A partir de mañana, seré una mujer, y a partir de mañana, tú serás mi novio.

-¿Q…Que?-Pregunto Arthur, indignado.

-Estarás con la _hero. _Te demostraré cariño a todo lo que tengo. –Amelia corrió en dirección contraria. -¡Te amo, Arthur!

Arthur sonrojado, tapo su boca, tratando de tocar ese suave beso que acababa de tener con Amelia. No se lo creía, momentos atrás, Amelia era Alfred, y Arthur odiaba a Alfred. Momentos atrás, Arthur quería arruinar al tipo que se creía un héroe y que era homosexual. Momentos atrás, no amaba a Amelia. Aunque, tal vez siempre la amo. A ese Alfred sonriente, ese Alfred que reía a cada rato. A una Amelia masculina.

-Te amo también, _you bloody wanker. _

Esa tarde, Arthur no se esperaba las reacciones de sus compañeros al siguiente día. Con un Alfred aclamando ser Amelia, y con una Amelia aclamando ser la novia del presidente del consejo estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.

Su vida se complicaría de ahora en adelante. Aunque, claro, Arthur, esa tarde, no lo sabía.


End file.
